


Coldsnap - Preview

by Malkuthe



Series: Coldsnap [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bigotry & Prejudice, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stargazing, Tenderness, Vampires, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>This would be my first major fanfic work. It's also an AU interpretation of the two fandoms involved. This was supposed to come out a couple of weeks ago, but School has been brutal. I will probably begin posting the regular chapters in a week or two, but no promises!</p><p>In any case, enjoy human!Jack and male!Elsa angst and tenderness and completely-fucked-upness of other people.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This would be my first major fanfic work. It's also an AU interpretation of the two fandoms involved. This was supposed to come out a couple of weeks ago, but School has been brutal. I will probably begin posting the regular chapters in a week or two, but no promises!
> 
> In any case, enjoy human!Jack and male!Elsa angst and tenderness and completely-fucked-upness of other people.

Jack woke to tendrils of frost dancing and curling in elegant fractals across his skin. A soft, chilly breeze wafted through the room. He could feel warmth being sapped from his body through the arms that were wound around him. There was a restlessness to the air. A sense of slight panic and a twinge of fear. The rustling of sheets filled the night. Elian was having nightmares again. Gods know what they were. The other man seemed to never want to talk to Jack about the nightmares that plagued his every sleeping moment, and, at times, some of his waking moments as well.

Jack's eyes shot open. Milky bars of moonlight were streaming through the open window. The shutters were somehow ajar. He was sure he'd closed them before he and Elian went to bed. Jack placed a tender kiss on Elian's forehead and carefully extracted himself from the blond's embrace to close the window. Where Elian's hand touched the sheets, frost shot out in beautiful fractals, spinning a delicate lattice over the linen. Jack smiled and closed the shutters, allowing only the barest light into the room.

When he turned back, Elian was tossing and turning in the bed, rumpling the sheets around him and destroying the thin veneer of swirling frost that had formed on them. Jack jumped on the bed and grabbed Elian who was beginning to scratch at his arms almost hard enough to draw blood. _"No. No. No. No."_ Elian mouthed as though in pain.

"Elian. Elian it's me, Jack."

 _"No. No."_ Jack leveraged himself onto Elian, using his weight to stop the blond from any further tossing and turning. He gently but firmly pried Elian's hands from his arms and held them down. Frost shot up his arms and up his thighs. _"No. No. No!"_

The cold hurt. It wasn't Elian's normal, kinder, more comforting chill. This was harsh. This was sharp. Jack leaned in and caught Elian's lips in his own, making sounds of consolation. Just as the frost reached his shoulders and his chest, Elian calmed down, but Jack was frozen in place.


	2. Update!

Hi guys! In case you missed it, I have posted the first part of the Coldsnap story, entitled Summer Snows!

Go visit my profile to see it! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
